


Nothing More

by Lexsssu



Series: NNN [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: “I am one who’s eradicated his preferences. I do not have things that I like.”“I do not have a wish for the Holy Grail. I am only here to be useful to the Human Order.”Those were the words that he stoically announced back then, seemingly drawing a line between your relationship, a line between his humanity and godhood and subtly reminding you that he was merely here out of duty.
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Reader
Series: NNN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally November and you all know what that means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“ _ I am one who’s eradicated his preferences. I do not have things that I like. _ ”

“ _ I do not have a wish for the Holy Grail. I am only here to be useful to the Human Order. _ ”

Those were the words that he stoically announced back then, seemingly drawing a line between your relationship, a line between his humanity and godhood and subtly reminding you that he was merely here out of duty. 

Nothing more and nothing less.

And yet wasn’t he a hypocrite when he had you mewling atop the rumpled sheets of your shared bed?

Your head was buried into the downy softness of a pillow while your lower half was propped up into a kneeling position as the former Indian god ravaged your insides with deep, sharp strokes that turned your mind into nothing but a pile of mush.

Dark hands clutched the plush flesh of your hips, squeezing occasionally as he repeatedly drove his stiff, pulsing member into your quivering cunt that dripped such an obscene amount of fluids onto the once pristine bed.

“Master is....MINE!” The demigod’s pace quickened as he released an inhuman growl from the back of his throat, dark eyes zeroed in on the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing from the depths of your warm, moist, and velvety walls. 

The side of him that was part god, that did not carry the same set of morals as humans do found pleasure in taking you from behind. With your head bowed low on the bed, it was as if you were offering yourself to him and the god within Arjuna purred at the sight of his chosen female being so submissive to him. 

It was his right as a god to partake of the flesh of his consort. The only human who was allowed to see this god in all his glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Talk to Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
